Han Solo Season Update 2
The Han Solo Season Update 2 was an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Tuesday, June 12, 2018. It is the second part of The Han Solo Season. This update introduces new hero skins for Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Chewbacca based on their appearances in Solo: A Star Wars Story, the new hero ship [[Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon|Lando's Millennium Falcon]] as it appears in Solo: A Star Wars Story, returning game mode Extraction, and a new map, Coaxium Mine, set on Kessel, which also appears in Solo: A Star Wars Story. Other notable changes include: *No hologram appearance for spawn menu and end of round MVP screen *Character inspection in the Collections menu One Community Transmission was released leading up to the update which detailed the content of the update. Patch notes New Content Appearances *Han Solo - Corellia Escape (Legendary) *Han Solo - Beckett's Crew (Legendary) *Lando - Professional "Sportsman" (Legendary) *Lando - Raconteur (Legendary) *Chewbacca - Vandor Heist (Epic) Features *Added Kessel as a new location *Added new Extraction game mode playable on Kessel and Jabba's Palace *Added Kessel to Blast, HvV, Hero Showdown, and Arcade *Added Lando's Millennium Falcon as a playable Vehicle *Removed the holograms from the deploy and MVP screens *Implemented a Character Inspector in the Collection screens *Timed Challenges are now displayed and accessible from the Home screen Heroes and Villains Emperor Palpatine *Fixed an issue where the CHAIN LIGHTNING Ability was not doing damage Captain Phasma *The FIRST ORDER SENTRY DROID now only lasts for 5 seconds after Captain Phasma has been defeated Lando Calrissian *Fixed an issue where the DISABLER failed to stun enemies *Fixed an issue where the DISABLER would sometimes affect friendlies Rey *Fixed an issue where Rey could DASH through a lightsaber block Classes, Special Units, & Vehicles General *Fixed an issue where an equipped Trooper Appearance was not applied when deploying into Vehicles Lock-on System *Updated the lock-on logic to now warn a player whenever an item is locking-on to them, not just when the weapon has already locked-on Assault *Combat Roll is blocked for a brief period when activating TOUGHEN UP so as to prevent discrepancies between animation, audio, and the Ability's activation Heavy *Fixed an issue where the Marksman Star Card incorrectly reset the Sentry Ability duration on headshot kills; Marksman is only intended to affect heat-based weapons *Gave the Ion Torpedo 3 shots per magazine instead of 1 to make it more reliable against air targets *Increased Ion Torpedo damage to make it more reliable against vehicles overall Officer *Slightly reduced damage of the SE-44C and Blurrg-1120 with the intention to make these less viable in a situation where an Assault Rifle should be better suited *Slightly reduced the flash duration of the FLASH GRENADE *Fixed an issue where the IMPROVED FLASH GRENADE inadvertently caused a longer flash duration than the default version Specialist Health Changes We've increased the Specialist's health to be in line with the Officer and Assault classes. The intent with this change is to bring the Specialist's kill/death ratio up in line with the other Trooper Classes and to give Specialists the chance to improve their average score-per-minute as both values were the lowest of all the classes. *Base health increased from 100 to 150 *Health regeneration per second decreased from 60 to 30 Sprint Recovery When looking at the Specialist, one thing to note is that the intended gameplay is not for players to sprint and fire. As such we've slightly increased the sprint recovery penalty with all Specialist primary weapons. This now means that a Specialist will be somewhat slower to fire the first shot with their primary weapon when coming out of sprint. This should also give other classes (except Heavy) a slight advantage when sprinting around a corner and suddenly meeting an enemy Specialist. For reference, the sprint recovery speeds are stack-ranked per weapon type as follows: *Pistols (Officer) *Rifles (Assault) *Longblasters (Specialist) *Heavy blasters (Heavy) Aerials *Reduced deploy time on rocket launchers from 1 to 0.8 seconds to make the timing, from activation to firing, snappier *Increased the time the player has control over the jump pack, giving them better air control while in the air Game Modes and Locations Galactic Assault *Fixed an issue on PC where after shooting the MTT with the ION Disruptor, a "Playing the Objective" scoring event was shown after each respawn *Improved player rewards for completing objectives on the map Arcade *Fixed an issue where the Last Stand effect was not working on Jabba's Palace if one enemy was killed before dying *Fixed an issue with the Starfighter Arcade end-of-round screen where after a round of Starfighter Arcade had been completed the "Challenge Summary" screen was blank *Fixed an issue on Co-op Battle Scenarios where the enemy AI didn't engage the player at first sight *Fixed an issue in Starfighter Arcade - Onslaught where if one of the players was in the deploy screen after being defeated, time and kills were not tracked for either player *Fixed an issue in the Tutorial Mission where the AI would randomly die without any reason *Fixed an issue in split-screen where one of the players would not be able to deploy with any Character if both players tried to deploy with the same Hero at the start Heroes vs. Villains *Fixed an issue on Takodana where Boba Fett could reach an invisible collision platform behind the castle where no other Hero could get to *Fixed an issue where players were sometimes respawned near enemies Hero Showdown *Revised the HUD to show the timer permanently and changed the countdown timer circle to count each second when there is 30 seconds left *Now if time ends and both teams have the same score, it's a draw Jetpack Cargo *Revised the HUD to show the timer permanently and changed the countdown timer circle to count each second when there is 30 seconds left *Now if time ends and both teams have the same score, it's a draw *Added a kill log Ewok Hunt *Polished the Ewok jump attack *Updated audio near the end of a match to build up when the shuttle comes *Reduced the starting Score bonus for the first Ewok *Created a different crosshair color when under the effects of VALIANT HORN *Revised crate pickup locations so that there are less weapons in the cave *Fixed an issue where sometimes a Stormtrooper would change to an Ewok after dying by his own grenade *Decreased the hut interaction area, so that Ewoks don't activate the hut entrance by accident *Added in-world markers to the treetop exits for Ewoks to provide a better understanding of which door to take Locations *Improved the combat area for both Hero Showdown and Heroes vs. Villains on Endor *Improved the spawn area for Imperials on Hoth during Strike *Fixed an issue where jumping up on and behind some pipes would get the player stuck on Jabba's Palace *Fixed an issue where Yoda could get stuck between the Rancor body and the cave wall on Jabba's Palace *Added the missing Gamorrean Guards in Jabba's Palace General Changes *Added Animation to the XP bar when ranking up *Implement additional matchmaking information in the end-of-round *Fixed an issue on consoles where players could encounter an infinite black loading screen if quitting the server when the planet was shown during the end-of-round *Fixed an issue on PC where Chewbacca couldn't use any Emote in Arcade if the Wookie Smuggler appearance was equipped *Adjusted the Credit pay out for time spent in match by reducing the Time bonus by 20% in order to give more weight to actions during a match Related media Star Wars Battlefront II: The Han Solo Season References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)